Degraded
by The Blind Girl
Summary: Yuugi wants to kill Atem through choking him with a cape and Atem wants to kill Yuugi using a senet piece. In here, we will learn the basic ways of murdering a prince. Welcome to Egypt 101 where senet and capes are lethal. Have a nice stay. AtemxYuugi.
1. How It All Started

**Warning: **Boy x boy/Man x man/slash/Yaoi/shounen-ai. Oh, and Atem x Yuugi (Blindshipping) If you don't like it you can always click the back button.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>CH 1<strong> – How It All Started

* * *

><p>Atem, the proud prince of Egypt, who was well renowned by his people because of his kindness, and of course, admirable looks that could even match Narcissus' beauty, was now pouting like a kid whose favorite lollipop was stolen even though he was already seventeen summers old.<p>

Apparently, his free time was stolen and he was now degraded into a babysitter thanks to his **_traitorous_**best friend, Mana. Ah, yes, his dear best friend, who is almost like a sister to him, deserted him when Mahado came seeing the spectacular _drawing _they had drawn on the temple of Ra. The priestess fainted while a Seth, his cousin (who is also the priest of the said temple), gave him a murderous glare that promised a painful and slow death. Not that he cared. Besides, any sane (?) cousin can never do that, _riight_?

"Atem, where are yooouuuu?" A familiar voice called out, causing the prince to stray from his thoughts. The prince moved closer to the wall of his little hiding place in hopes that, that _brat _of a prince will not see him because he has no plans of babysitting him even if his father ordered him to do so.

Oh, and is the _so-called brave_ prince hiding? No, of course not, and if he _is_ he would never admit it. _It's not hiding. _He argues. _It's retreating from the evil prince._ Or so he believes. Whether what he is doing is hiding or retreating, Atem has no plan of letting himself be spotted by the _evil prince. _

He heard rustling of objects nearby. And he prayed to all Egyptian gods and goddess (except for Ra, who was definitely angry at him for messing his temple) that the _brat _will not see him. He heard a sigh from the other boy, and the door closing. He was about to sigh relief when he saw a familiar tri color hair peek out of his hiding place.

"Hi, Atem!" The brat, Yuugi, smiled ever so innocently causing to prince to scream (in a manly way of course), and jump from his hiding place, and then bump a nearby wall, groaning in utter pain as he felt a headache rise.

Yuugi innocently blinked at him, titling his head sideward. "Are you alright?"

_Ra, somebody kill me._

* * *

><p>What some more? Then, feed my muse a review, please. :)<p> 


	2. Double Edged Sword

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot.

**Warning: **Atem x Yuugi (blindshipping) Shounen-ai/Yaoi/MalexMale/BoyxBoy. Please click the back button if you don't like it. :)

Please note, that English is my second language. There might be some grammatical mistakes, and if there are I would gladly welcome criticism. Thank you very much.

Oh, and as requested this chapter is longer. ;3

-OwO-

**CH 2** – Double Edged Sword

-OwO-

For as long as anyone can remember, the two princes of Egypt didn't go well together. It was as if it was their lifelong destiny to… _Well_, kill the other in any means necessary.

Some believed that Atem and Yuugi were the reincarnation of the previous kings of Lower and Upper Egypt (1), who waged war against the other, while naïve girls would chatter that they were actually fighting for a certain woman's heart.

Of course, none of those are true. They are not fighting for a woman nor are they past reincarnations of some pharaohs of the past. The only reason why they hated one another was because Yuugi hated Atem's _so called _guts while Atem hated Yuugi's _so called _impish attitude.

They were always like this even as toddlers.

A perfect example of this was when the boys were six summers old and the Kingdom of Upper and Lower Egypt had their annual meeting.

It was another normal day for the two kingdoms of Egypt to negotiate for peace. The kings were busy talking about their plans while the queens were chattering about certain things in life when the adults heard a loud crash below. Their first thought that it was a criminal caught by the guards, but to their surprise it wasn't.

There was no criminal. No assassin to kill them. And even no guard running around as they tried to arrest an outlaw. Instead, to everyone's surprise, it was the two princes fighting over a small clay toy of Kuriboh.

Both boys had their splendid robes tarnished making them appear like poor victims of rape while the poor, innocent, Kuriboh that was once considered _cute _now looked like a mutated poop.

Thankfully, however, both boys came out of it alive without any lethal wounds or scars.

Just when everyone thought that the boys would start playing nice as they grew older, it got worse. To even call them competitive would be an understatement.

The boys excelled in everything—arts, literature, music, combat, and even in the number of admirers. They made it clear to all the people of Egypt that they would never lose to the other and if they could never beat the other, they must be both at the top.

-OwO-

King Aknamkanon was angry or to be precise, _he was bloody furious_ at his son, Atem. Why? Let's just say that Atem did something stupid, _again. _First, Atem sneaked out of his magic lessons. Second, he so-called _painted _(with the help of Mana) a temple of Ra. And third, just when Aknamkanon thought that his son would _behave_ and _be friends _with Prince Yuugi, his dear son was hospitalized because both the princes tried to kill one another with senet (2) pieces. As punishment, Atem is forced to stay in his room until the royal party, and if he dares to escape he'll have a one way trip to being Seth's personal slave**_—AHEM!—_**he means, personal assistant for a week.

Currently, the said beloved son of King Aknamkanon was in his room with Mana.

"Ateeemmm…"

Atem ignored his best friend and flipped another page of the book he was reading. "…"

"**_Ateeem!_**" Mana screamed, startling Atem. The book he held earlier was now on the ground.

"What the hell? Mana! Do you have to shout in front of my ear?"The prince glared at his friend rubbing his painful ear.

"It's your fault for ignoring me." Mana huffed, placing her hands on her waist while she gave the prince her I'm-gonna-scold-you glare. "I thought that it would be better if I left you two alone for a while, but it seems that I only made things worse. Good Ra, would only know what would have happened if Serenity and I didn't came sooner to stop you to from killing one another with senet pieces! Who would have thought that a day when playing senet became lethal…" Mana sighed exasperatingly, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache rise. "Could you and Yuugi at least talk _decently_ without glaring and hissing at each other like women on their menstruation cycle?"

Atem rolled his eyes at Mana. "Yeah, that's a fantastic idea. Go to Yuugi, the boy who is willing to kill me using a butter knife, and tell him that I don't hate him anymore then say to him that my passionate hatred has changed into love filled with chains, bondage and other kinky stuff that you love reading."

Mana blushed at the accusation. "Hey! I'm not_ that_ obsessed with that sort of things. All I want is for you two is to be friends!"

"Well, I hope you keep on dreaming Mana." Atem said sarcastically. "Because there's no way that I'll be friends with that little imp."

"I know." Mana answered dryly. "I didn't come here just so I could lecture you. Your father also asked me to escort you to the royal party. He guessed that you're planning another _royal escape_, thus he came to me just before you try."

"Damn, I never thought father would have noticed it."

"Well, you should thank your cousin with PMS problems (Seth) for it, your highness. It just shows how much he loves you." Mana explained, making a dramatic mock sigh. "So,_ princess _Atemready for your splendid party?"

-OwO-

_I wonder why Prince Atem's not here yet… _Yuugi thought nonchalantly. He took an apple piece from the large dinner table. He took a bite, watching the entrance doors as he waited for a familiar person come due to his curiosity.

"Good evening, Prince Yuugi."

Blinking, and facing to the other side, he saw his childhood friend, Lady Anzu.

"Good evening to you too, Lady Anzu." Yuugi smiled. The strong scent of her perfume filled his nostrils almost causing him to throw up. Despite the cool night air, the brunette wore a thin dress that barely covered her voluptuous breasts and figure. Yuugi felt his eyes stung at this.

"So how's your life lately?" Anzu purred. Her cerulean eyes glinted with things that seemed oblivious to Yuugi.

"Oh, I'm fine. How about you? I've heard that you've been busy lately."

"I'm fine too." Anzu giggled. "Though, yes, I've been busy lately because of my father's visitors. It seems that he's worried about me turning into an old widow." She sighed.

"That must be hard…" Yuugi frowned. "Do you want me to help you? I can talk to your father about it or something."

"Oh, Yuugi you're such a gentleman." Anzu chuckled. "No wonder you're popular with the ladies."

"I'm not-"

"Don't worry I don't need you asking father." Anzu whispered before Yuugi could finish what he was telling. Yuugi felt her arms encircling his neck like a snake, while he felt her breathing on his ear. He felt faint, and nauseated. "Besides, I can tell him that I'm with you." Anzu purred bringing goosebumps on Yuugi's neck. Reflexively, Yuugi pushed her off him having enough her sickening perfume.

"Hey! What was that for?" Anzu asked indignantly.

"I, er, I'm sorry…"

"Come on, Yuugi. I know you'll enjoy being with me. Don't you know how many men want me?" Anzu suggested, brushing her short chocolate hair.

"From what I heard, only old desperate geezers want you." A woman spoke. "So please, stop scaring Prince Yuugi. I would really like it if he wouldn't get infected by your infectious attitude."

Serenity sent a smile at Anzu, yet eyes remained cold and distant. "Good evening, Lady Anzu. Would you take the liberty to back off Prince Yuugi?"

Anzu's eyebrows furrowed. "And why would I?"

"Do you want me to call uncle Aknamkanon?" Serenity warned, yet the smile on her face never faltered.

Anzu tried to speak up, but decided to pursed her lips instead, storming out of their sights.

"Now that wasn't so hard, is it?" Serenity said, watching in amusement as Anzu's figure ran off somewhere.

"No, but I felt bad for her… She wasn't like that when we still were children." Yuugi sighed softly.

"Oh, Yuugi…" Serenity smiled sadly. "The little Anzu we knew before is gone. And if you continue allowing yourself to be tricked like this, you'll get eaten by that witch. _Gobble-gobble-gobble…_" Serenity joked causing Yuugi to chuckle. "Moving on, Joey and the others are wondering where you are, so came to find you."

"Thanks." Yuugi smiled, following Serenity lead.

Serenity smiled. "You're welcome."

Yuugi was too busy following Serenity amongst the large crowd of people, to notice a passerby walking in front of him. He bumped the man, causing both of them to tumble on the floor.

"Oww… Sorry about that." Yuugi apologized. He was too busy rubbing his sore head to realize who the person he bumped was.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking at the direction, you see."

Both Yuugi's eyes met the stranger's crimson one. It felt like the room became cooler and quieter, as if there was a storm coming.

"Yuugi." Atem said, monotonously.

"Atem." Yuugi spat his name like a foul word. "Nice meeting you here." Yuugi smiled mockingly.

"Why, I'm flattered to here such words from you, Yuugi." Atem smiled back in the same mocking manner.

"Um… Prince Yuugi… Prince Atem…" Serenity looked back and forth at the two princes, not knowing whose side should she be or how should she stop a bloody fight from happening.

Serenity started to panic when she saw both the princes raise up their swords like they were readying themselves for a bloody war. Every eye looked at the two princes in anticipation, while Seth who was in the corner sighed exasperatingly. _Please don't let me clean their mess. Please don't let me clean their mess…_ Seth prayed, not in a cheery mood for cleaning blood stains and filling another report to the two kings of Egypt.

"STOP!" Mana interrupted, jumping in between the two glaring princes. "Atem, King Aknamkanon is calling for you, so stop staring at Yuugi like some lovesick maiden. You can stare at him all you want later." Mana scolded, sending Serenity an assuring smile, and ignoring the murderous glare from Atem.

Serenity also stepped in, and took a hold of Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi," she smiled. "Let's go to Joey and the others before they start worrying about us." She said, dragging Yuugi before he could utter another world. She waved at Mana goodbye, making a mental note to give Mana a word of thanks later.

As soon as they were away from eavesdropping ears, Serenity sighed tiredly like a mother, who just witnessed two of her children quarreling over candy. "Why can't you two be friends?"

"Why can't you accept that we hate another?" Yuugi countered childishly. "And do you have to drag me like some sacrifice boar in front of the many royals? I can walk on my own you know."

"I didn't drag you like boar, Yuugi. And if I didn't drag you at that moment you and Atem would have sparred 'til death."

"Hey! I have some self control." Yuugi huffed, crossing his hands in front of his chest in a childish manner.

"Oh, really now?" Serenity rolled her eyes at Yuugi. "Yesterday, I gave you the chance to prove that _self control _of yours. And what did Mana and I get? Blood drenched senet pieces. Fantastic."

"That was different matter, Serenity…"

"Yes, yes, it was a different matter." Serenity sighed tiredly. "Next time you're going to use your cape to choke the Prince Atem to death …"

Yuugi tried to open his mouth to argue, but no words came out. Sighing in defeat, he decided that it was a match that he cannot win and allowed Serenity to lead him towards his other friends. A few seconds later they saw a familiar blond waving at them with a large grin on his face. Serenity gave his brother a smile before she left the two friends to talk.

"Hey 'Yug!" Joey grinned, giving his friend an arm hug.

Yuugi grinned back. "Joey!"

"So how's my bud doing? I heard that you and Atem officially made Senet the most lethal game in Egypt."

"Joey…"

At this moment Joey burst into laughter. "I was only kidding." He said, wiping a tear off his face. "So how's life lately? Any ladies in it?" He teased, elbowing the smaller teen.

"No Joey. You know I'm not ready for those things."

"Really now… Maybe deep inside, you're into guys. Don't worry though, me and the guys still love you anyway, if that happens. It's not like it's nothing out of the usual here anymore. Just look at Tristan and Duke over there." Joey joked, pointing at their two other friends who were busy making out in public.

Upon seeing Tristan and Duke, who are busy making out in a corner, the smaller teen laughed softly. "Thanks, but I'm not really into anything in particular. I haven't put much thought about it, you know?"

"It's a pity then… You don't know how many ladies _and maybe, men _have shed a tear today because of you." Joey said dramatically washing a fake tear drop off his face, before grinning back in a more mischievous manner. "Anyways, did you hear? Anzu ran while crying earlier. Dumped her again, didn't ya, Mister Heart Breaker?"

"I didn't mean too… Do you think I should apologize to her?" Yuugi asked, frowning at the thought of making a lady cry.

"Nah, the witch doesn't deserve your pity. Sometimes 'Yug you're too soft for your own good. If you continue that you'll be eaten by her. _Gooble-gobble-gobble._" Joey burped without hesitation. "Now isn't that Delicious!"He grinned, rubbing his stomach like an old geezer.

Yuugi made a face while Joey laughed at his face. "Ew… Joey!"

"Oh, Ra…" Joey laughed harder. "This is why everyone loves teasing you, 'Yug. You're so easy to tease. "Joey continued in between the laughs.

"Ugh… And this is why I wonder why I become friends with you." Yuugi answered dryly.

"**KYYAAAAAA!**" A loud screeching shout caused the two boys to jump in surprise.

They saw several men clothed in black robes attacking royals, soon after that the hall was in chaos. Royals and servants panicked like rats stuck in a cage as they escaped through the narrow exits while some the unlucky ones, mostly children and women, were stepped on because of the stampede.

Joey run to assist others while Yuugi tried to follow him, when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. "Prince Yuugi," A vizier suddenly spoke. "Please come and follow me. You must escape. These men are after you."

"But, how about the people?" Yuugi exclaimed, looking at Joey who trying to calm a crying child.

"We have called the guards. And I'm sure that your friends can handle the people. For now, your safety is a priority. We must go, my prince." The vizier answered in serious manner. Yuugi looked at Joey and the child, his heart felt heavy at the thought of leaving them.

"Prince Yuugi." The vizier called once again, irritation crept in his voice.

Yuugi sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Alright, I'm going." _I hope that everyone's going to be alright. _He thought, as he followed the vizier's lead. They ran until they reached a small room. The vizier started fumbling books, and to Yuugi's surprise, the brick wall started to move backwards to reveal a narrow passageway.

"I never thought that there was a hidden passage way in this small room." Yuugi said in awe.

"Well, that's why it's called a hidden passage way." The vizier deadpanned. "This is where I stop. Prince Yuugi, please follow the passage. There you will meet Mahado, who will lead escort you escape."

"But, what about you?"

"I will be protecting this room, just in case someone followed us." The man explained. "Now go."

Yuugi, nodded feeling somewhat grateful. He didn't want to be in the same room as that broody vizier. He walked into the dark, narrow, tunnel for several minutes until he finally saw a ray of light. At the end, he saw Mahado, and a carriage waiting for him.

"Prince Yuugi, I'm glad that you were able to escape safely." Mahado greeted, while the hooded man in the driver's seat scoffed. "Forgive my companion's attitude, my prince. It seems that he's in a foul mood today." Mahado explained, smiling at the hooded man at the driver's seat.

"Moving on, we have to hurry. Please go inside before anyone notices your escape."

Once inside Yuugi saw Mana. "I'm glad that you got out safely." She said, patting the empty seat beside her for Yuugi to seat at. Yuugi obliged, taking the seat beside Mana.

"I'm glad that you're safe too. Who were those men?"

"Beats me." Mana shrugged. "All I know is that they're assassins from the other lands. It seems that other rulers have taken interest in conquering our fertile lands."

"Then why did you let me escape? I could have helped in fighting."

"The king made it an absolute order to protect you, just in case something bad happens." Mana explained. "He said to us that, 'A kingdom is nothing, without its ruler.'"

"But father is here…"

"Yes, the king is here." Mana answered, smiling sadly. "But, if he dies who will replace him? Without a ruler a nation will fall into chaos. You're his only son therefore you are his only heir. No one can replace you. So it is a must that we, the people, will protect you. Do you understand that, my prince?" Mana explained. And as much as Yuugi didn't want to admit it, he felt that he was the younger one of the two instead of the other way around.

"Yes… But, I can never accept this sort of way. I don't like running way."

"I don't like it too, but we have to. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary."

"Damn it!" Mahado shouted from outside causing the two teens to look up in surprise. After that, they heard several explosions outside. "Those men caught up with us." He explained, glaring at no one in particular. "Prince Yuugi, you must escape from here. We'll be using this carriage to lure them while you escape."

"But, I'm not sure if I can do it alone..."

"That's why Prince Atem is here."

"What?"

The hooded man earlier came inside the carriage. He removed his hood from his head, and to Yuugi's surprise it was Atem, glaring at him. "It's not like I like the idea of sticking with you. My father also ordered me escape and to come with you."

"Prince Atem, Prince Yuugi, we know that you two have… a bad history with one another, but please try to cooperate for Egypt's sake. Go to the nation of Elsydian somewhere. And from there, find a man named Alim, who will help you." Mahado pleaded, looking at the two princes.

"But, I want to help you. Atem and I also know how to fight. We could…"

"Stop it Yuugi." Atem interrupted harshly. "I don't like it as much as you do, but if we don't escape, Egypt will be no more. We both know that those bastards might win against us, and if Egypt wins against them we must be there to help Egypt and _not as mutated mummies from the dead_. Egypt won't be an Egypt without us, their rulers. So if you love our land, and give a damn about it, chin up, and let's go."

"Fine." Yuugi whispered. He sent Atem a glare, knowing that he was right before looking back at Mahado and Mana. "Don't kill yourselves, alright?"

"We won't." Mahado answered.

"So you better not kill yourselves too, got it?" added Mana. "And I'd like it very much if you don't try killing each other in the process."

"I'll try…" Yuugi reluctantly answered.

"Oh and Atem?" Mana added looking at the other prince.

"Yes?" Atem looked at Mana, and before he could realize it the female trainee magician punch his shoulder.

"Ow! What did I do to get that?"

"Nothing." Mana answered casually. "Don't worry though, because you'll get worse if you hurt Yuugi. Got it?" Mana warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Atem sighed, rubbing his abused shoulder.

"Good." Mana grinned, before giving the two princes a serious face. "Now get your lazy butts out of here!"

-**Chapter End**-

(1) Though out history, Egypt has been divided into two kingdoms Upper and Lower Egypt. Both kingdoms have been known to have this love-hate relationship. Sometimes, they wage war against another while other times they would simply coexist together as one Egypt altogether.

(2) Senet – A famous Egyptian board game. It's somewhat the same as chess.

**ASDASHFAHKGHAIGASIJIjlJDIAS! My poor hands! My brains! My eyes! They're dying! -crashes her head at the keyboard-**

_(A few days later after the authoress gains consciousness…)_

I'm done! Finally! \^o^/ Yippeeee! I made this chapter the longest chapter that I could ever write, since I'm not going to update for a while. Next week I'll be partying in an Anime Convention and the _next, next,_ week I'll be partying at our school feast since it's our foundation day~ Woot! Woot! Hooray for school booths! Bwahahaha! I just hope that I won't be dragged me in stupid horror booths. ^^; I may try to update earlier if you review though. -wink, wink, wink-

**Supper Dupper thanks to: **

**Spindlegal **,** SleepyHime **,** yugixyamiyaoilover **,** DancingTeaBag **,** Doragon-chan **,** kate **,** Jasmine**

Thank you very much for your reviews~! :D -Gives a cookie- Yeay~ Thanks a lot! You just made my day! =^-^=

**Tired of late updates? Lazy authoress? And un-proofed story? REVIEW. Because YOUR reviews help us, writers, write more stories. Come on, it's easy. Just click the review button, and say something about it. It's not that hard. A REVIEW IS A CHAPTER EARLIER**


	3. The Child under the Olive Tree

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot!

And please excuse my grammar mistakes (if I have one) because English only happens to be my second language. xP Open criticism are welcome! :D But, I don't need a flamer! :x

**READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! **

-OwO-

**CH 3 – The Child under the Olive Tree**

-OwO-

It was hot. The dry desert winds brushed over their robes while beads of sweat glistened on top of their foreheads. It was quiet except for the footsteps and occasional low murmurs of the camels that carried them. The two companions spoke not a single word to the others, finding no reason to talk to the person they loathed.

Yuugi took a glance at Atem's face. It was unreadable, as if the prince closed himself to the world, lost in his own thoughts and he knew that it was better not to disturb him, for both of them.

_I hate this… _Yuugi sighed as he heard another grumbling noise from his stomach. They have travelled for days, with little water and food and if they did have it, they would quarrel for it 'till the food gets cold.

According to the nomads they had met two hours ago, it would take about five hours more before they reached Elysdian, leaving the amethyst eyed prince three more hours with Atem. _Ugh._ He could tell that any minute now, one of them would either snap from the silence or boredom and try to communicate to the other which will later lead them to another bloody fight. _Hoo-ray. _(Note: This is said in a sarcastic manner)

_Sigh._ Yuugi has been sighing a lot lately, hasn't he?

_Sigh._ And there it goes again.

"Will you stop that?"

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked, wondering if he was imagining things. _Is this what they call a desert hallucination? _Yuugi thought. _It would be nice if I imagine something nicer like a delicious meal. Yum. _And on cue, stomach roared. _Ugh… I want to eat a tasty roasted quail… _Yuugi rubbed his aching stomach, sighing once more.

"Earth to his highness." A voice snapped. "Are you deaf or something? I thought, I just said to you to shut up and stop sighing."

"Well, I wouldn't be sighing a lot if I wasn't with an asshole." Yuugi grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that you know."

Yuugi rolled his eyes in response, deciding that ignoring him was the best decision before it turns into a bloody cat fight.

Several minutes later, Yuugi saw a group of men in robes. His eyes sparkled, when he saw the men carrying loads of food and drink.

"Atem, I think I saw people over there!" Yuugi announced, as he galloped his horse towards the men.

"Wait!" Atem shouted following the excited prince. He felt that there was something odd about the group. Food and water were rare in the desert and for those men to have so much without even being robbed or injured must mean that they're…

Atem eyes widened at the thought that those men might be desert bandits. He tch-ed, taking his out a knife from his pocket. "Fucking damn idiot…"

"Sirs!" Yuugi waved excitedly, stopping his horse and jumping off it, unarmed. "I'm a traveler. And my companion and I would like to ask you have some spare food for us."

One of the men stopped his horse, and looked at Yuugi oddly like the boy had grown another head. "And why do you think we would give you found, boy?"

"Um..." Yuugi started fumbling his pockets for money. "I can pay you money." Yuugi answered showing him a piece of gold coin from Egypt.

The man took the coin from Yuugi's grip in a harsh manner, eyeing at greedily. "This coin is real." The man spoke to himself. "Where did you get it, boy?"

"I… I got it... From my companion…" Yuugi stated uncertainly. He knew that he can't just randomly proclaim to everyone that he's the prince of Upper Egypt and his companion is the prince of Lower Egypt.

"And could that man over there be your companion?"

"Yes, he's…"

Yuugi's eye widen when he felt a cool knife near his throat. He looked up and saw the man smirking at the pissed Atem, who was practically sending off his anger to everyone. "Give me your coins if you don't want me to break this little boy's neck."

"Do you think I care if you break this idiot's neck?" Atem spat, narrowing his eyes at the two. His eyes practically shouted to Yuugi _'Idiot!'_ while Yuugi felt a sweat drop fall on his forehead.

"Really now?" The man grinned, eying on Yuugi as the knife came close and closer until droplets of blood dripped down the base of Yuugi's neck. _SWISSHHH! _Yuugi's eyes widen when he saw a knife fly towards the man's hand causing it to bleed. Using the opportunity, Yuugi escaped from the man's gripped, and kicked the man in his most sensitive part. _Ouch._ Yuugi made a mental wince when he saw the man fall in utter pain. That got to be painful.

"Too flow, old man." Atem stated calmly, before eyeing at the other team."Catch!" Atem shouted, throwing a knife at Yuugi's direction. Atem tch'ed when he saw the knife miss Yuugi.

"Hey! That could have killed me, asshole." Yuugi pouted, taking the fallen knife.

Atem rolled his eyes at the boy. "Do you think I give a damn about cleaning your dead body? You're the one who decided to get fooled by those men. They're obviously desert bandits, Yuugi."

"They didn't look like one." Yuugi argued.

"Whatever."

Yuugi was about to open his mouth and answer Atem when he saw a man suddenly throw a knife at him. He avoided it with breeze kicking the man's stomach. "It's not very nice to interrupt conversations." Yuugi scolded, looking down the man before looking at the other men surrounding them. "It looks Prince Atem's conversation with me will be moved." He sighed mockingly, "Oh well... My body hasn't trained for a while this will make a good work out exercise for me." He smiled innocently before dashing at the men with his knife.

"Hello." Like the wind, Yuugi's apparent appearance to the man's face was surprising, but what was more unbelievable he was smiling, like an imp before its prey. The man was momentarily surprised and overwhelmed by the breathtaking smile before him. Yuugi used this to his advantage and send his knife straight to the man's chest causing blood to spill. Yuugi continued to smile when the man fell taking his blood stained knife out of the man's chest. "Are you surprised with me, _Crimson Demon_?" Yuugi stated, sending a sly smirk at Atem's awed face.

"Fuck off, _Deceiver_." Atem glared. "I'm not. And if you think you're so good…" Atem paused, throwing a dagger at Yuugi's direction. Yuugi avoided it gracefully as if he was merely dancing, but the man who attempted to attack Yuugi from behind, didn't as the knife landed straight to his head. Out of the fallen man's head red crimson fell down the sand like river. "…Then think again."

"I don't need to think, Atem…" Yuugi continued attacking the other remaining men, dogging it and striking them at all sides as like performer on their grand act. "…because I know."

Atem remained silent for a moment, slashing enemies with ease until there was one left. The man tried to attack him carelessly by the front Atem saw this and moved to his left kicking the man by the stomach before using his blade to slash the man's neck therefore destroying his source of air.

"Pathetic."

"Indeed."

When there were no more bandits left, Yuugi sighed, "Hey, you have blood all over you. Shouldn't it you at least clean it?" Yuugi pointed Atem's blood drenched robe.

Atem shrugged. "I don't really care what I look. Besides, aren't you the same as me?" Atem state, making Yuugi realized that he too was covered with men's blood.

"Oh."

_Sigh. Even if this guy has talent in killing, he still remains to be an incredible idiot. _

After that the two princes remained silent, Atem was walking towards the carriage the men rode with Yuugi in tow. They were thrown aback by the sight that unfolded before them. The scent of sex and death lingered the air causing Yuugi to feel nauseous.

"Ra…" Yuugi felt tears threatening to fall, when he saw the battered bodies of children. _It was just like then…_

"Shit." Atem cursed, covering his nose. He motioned Yuugi to follow him and examine if there are any of them who are alive.

Atem sighed, when he saw none of the children were alive. _Ra, I want to kill those men again._ Atem thought. How could they do this to those innocent children without a second thought? They were only fragile beings and yet they destroyed their innocence and body like some useless ragged doll.

His thoughts however stopped when he heard his other companion shout. "**Atem! **The boy over here is still breathing!" As soon as Atem he rushed towards the boy. The boy had messy brown hair, his clothes were tattered, but he was breathing. He was alive, and that enough send relief to both the princes.

_"Ngh…" _

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Yuugi asked cleaning the blood off the boy. He looked at Atem, giving the other prince a pleading look. "Atem, we should get the boy some food and water." Atem didn't need to be asked twice as he quickly searched the carriage if there was any food or water. Minutes later, he came back to Yuugi holding a jar of water and grapes.

Yuugi took the jar of water, and placed it next to the boy's lips carefully. "Here you go." He smiled when he saw the boy taking small gulps of water. Carefully, he rubbed the boy's sore back. "There, everything will be alright…"

The boy looked up to Yuugi carefully with a hint of fear. "You… you won't hurt me, will you?"

"We won't." Yuugi stated, firmly, grasping the young boy's hand.

The boy blinked for a moment before grinning weakly at Yuugi then Atem. "Thank you..."

"There's no need to thank us." Yuugi blushed, unused to receiving thank you's. He then, helped the boy boy sat up. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Alim…"

"That's a pretty name you have, Alim." Yuugi chirped. "My name is Yuugi and that guy over there is Atem."

"Nice to meet you, Atem, Yuugi."

Atem ignored the boy, but gave a slight bow of recognition. "Where do you live, Alim? If you want we can take you there." Atem suggested, a reassuring slight smile on his face.

"I live at Ishambal west from here." The boy tried to stand, but his body gave up on him. Thankfully, Yuugi was there and helped the boy.

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." The boy smiled weakly.

Yuugi smiled back, but that smile faltered when he saw the blood staining the boy's stomach. "You're bleeding!" He removed the boy's shirt in haste, and saw a large wound on the side of his stomach.

"Yuugi, it's nothing. I can still move." The boy reassured, taking Yuugi's hand off his bleeding stomach.

"No it's not!" Yuugi scolded, glaring at the boy fiercely. "If you think something like a life threatening wound is meaningless then think about your family worrying about it if they see this, damn it!"

"My family…" The boy mumbled, smiling nonchalantly at Yuugi's words and letting Yuugi fuss off over his stomach wound.

On the other hand, Atem sighed, but ignored Yuugi's outburst before he left the carriage and not a second later he came with a bandage in his hand.

He sat beside Yuugi. "Let me handle this." He stated motioning Yuugi to move so that he could bandage the boy up. While he was bandaging Alim, he saw the boy smile at him tiredly. "Mister, you really should stop acting tough all the time."

"Whatever. And… don't call me Mister. It's weird. Calling me, Atem is fine. "

-OwO-

After Alim was bandaged up, he fell asleep leaving Atem and Yuugi to clean up and bury the corpses of the children. They also used the clothes they found to replace their bloodstained clothes.

Once everything was clear and cleaned, Yuugi spoke. "Do you want me to drive, while you look after Alim?"

"You take care of Alim. I'll just drive." Atem ordered, before leaving the small carriage. Yuugi sighed, before looking at the sleeping boy. He was only about eight summers old and yet he was forced to be violated by those heartless men. The thought made him furious. _They're just like those men…_ They were like the same men who raped his brother and then killed him.

Slowly, he placed the boy's head on his lap. "If only I was stronger back then." He murmured, a sad smile appearing on his lips. "And maybe Heba would still be alive back then..."

Unknowingly to Yuugi, Atem was behind him hearing his one-sided conversation. He made and exasperated sigh before moving to the driver's seat. _You're not the only one with regrets Yuugi. And if you think helping Alim to remove your guilt, then you're wrong._

-OwO-

The sky was now black, but unlike any night it was starless. Everything was covered in darkness and only the faint light from the lantern inside the carriage gave them light. Yuugi was blissfully asleep with the boy on his lap until he felt the carriage stop abruptly.

He opened his eyes tiredly, and saw the silhouette of a man approaching him. He blinked, rubbing his eyes to see a blurry picture of Atem. "We're here. Wake up already."

Yuugi made a small nod while yawning. "Alim, we're at Ishambal." He whispered softly, tapping the boy by the shoulder. Alim slowly opened his small eyes, blinking at Yuugi. "Uhh… What…?"

Yuugi chuckled softly. "We arrived at Ishambal. So where do you want us to take you?"

"…Can you take me to the Olive tree?"

Yuugi nodded standing up, Alim tried stand up only to end up stumbling. Luckily, Yuugi was there to catch him. "Do you want me to piggy back you?" Yuugi asked softly the boy made a small blush, but nodded.

"Alright, lead the way."

As soon as they entered the village silence greeted them. The windows of the houses were closed, and not a person was seen. Atem felt that there was something eerie about it, but continued on to where the boy asked them to go. Yuugi on the other hand, remained oblivious at his surrounding knowing that everyone as asleep so there was no reason to be surprised with the silence that greeted them.

They kept on walking until they reached a road that leaded them to a small hill. Yuugi talked about meaningless things while Alim and Atem listened patiently.

A few minutes later, they reached a large olive tree. The small white flowers were on full blooming and the sweet scent of olive fruits engulfed their nostrils.

"We're here." Yuugi smiled, taking the boy off his back and helping him stand. Slowly, he assisted the boy towards the olive tree. Once they reached it the boy sat below the trees motioning the two princes to sit beside him. Yuugi obliged while Atem decided to stand.

They enjoyed the momentary silence before the boy decided to talk. "Thank you very much, for helping. I thought that when those fat men caught me I won't return to this olive tree." The boy smiled his voice faint and strained. "You see, when mama and I usually go to the market, mama would always ask me to go to the olive tree on this hill. So that when she's done with her job all she has to do is go to this olive tree and find me."

"But isn't your mama at your house?"

The boy shook his head. "Mama isn't in at home. Ugly men came and… attacked us, I tried to escape but then bandits came and took me…"

"So now… I'm going to stay here until mama comes and find me."

"But, shouldn't we…" Yuugi voice trailed off in worry when he saw the boy's paling face and the blood stains started to reappear on the boy's stomach. The boy's time was coming near.

"Do you want to sing a song?" Yuugi blinked, looking down at the little boy. "Do you want to sing a song my ma taught me to sing while I wait for her?"

When Alim saw Yuugi nod, he started to sing the folk song her mother thought him. The song slow and light like a mother's lullaby for its child.

_"Little Boy, Little Boy, _

_Wanted to go up the tree. _

_So he went up, up, up._

_Little Boy, Little Boy, _

_Wanted to go up the tree. _

_So he went up, up, up._

_But the branch broke down, _

_And little boy, little boy, _

_Fell down, down, down._

_But the branch broke down, _

_And little boy, little boy, _

_Fell down, down, down._

_'Today's not my lucky day!_

_Oh well, oh well. _

_I'll try another day.' _

_Says the little boy, little boy…"_

Alim's singing voice became fainter and fainter until slowly, his small eyelids closed down. "I'm tired. Can I pause from my singing?"

Yuugi made a small sad nod, smiling sadly at the boy. "Sure. Do you want me to sing for you while you rest?"

"Yes, please." And Yuugi sang, stroking the little boy softly like he was his own deceased brother.

"_But the branch broke down... __And little boy, little boy... __Fell down, down, down..._" Yuugi sang one last time, until he felt the boy's breathing stop. He touched the boy's forehead, and former warmth was now replaced with bone chilling coolness making Yuugi shiver inwardly. He looked up to his companion and gave a small teary smile at Atem. "He's sleeping now, Atem. Do you think we should wait for his mother to wake him up?" Yuugi asked, as tears prickled down his face.

"His mother will wake him up when she comes. We don't have time to wait. We have to go to Elysdian. Alim can take care of himself." Atem said, helping Yuugi stand up. He wasn't crying, but Yuugi felt Atem's hand shake when he helped him stand.

Yuugi nodded, he caught some movements in the trees in the corner of her eyes. He averted his head, and the last thing he saw was a woman's long ginger hair. The woman was smiling and beside him was a little boy, waving goodbye. A gust of wind blew the golden bangs of his hair causing him to close it, and when he opened it again he saw nothing.

"_'Today's not my lucky day! __Oh well, oh well... __I'll try another day.' __says the little boy, little boy…" _Yuugi thought he heard a woman's voice from afar, making him smile. He was busy thinking about the boy and his mother to notice that the other prince was smiling too.

-OwO-

WAHHHHH! I'm sorry for being so late on my updates. Here's a few reasons why: a) Journalism club can be hell b)Effing quizzes, and solo reporting c) exams are coming up d)I need some sleep e) Etc…

So yeah, I've been busy. And I feel bad for not having some spare time to update. Sorry. xP Anyways, thanks a lot to the following reviewers:

**Kate, Doragon-chan, Adriatric Rose, YukitoNO1, yugixyamiyaoilover, princessharmony23,m ImmortalAngel92, Spindlegal**

*Sends each a cookie & a hug*

THANKKK YOUUUU! xD

Hmmm… If you're wondering why Yuugi called Atem the crimson demon, it's because he's one of the greatest fighters in Egypt and people usually named him the crimson demon as for Atem calling Yuugi the deceiver, Yuugi too is considered one of the greatest fighters in Egypt, but because of his charismatic appearance people are easily deceived and fooled by it especially his opponents.

Moving on~ I'm very open for criticism so BRING IT ON! XDDD Har. Har. Har. Ra, I really should be doing my assignment now. Oh wellll~~~ xD Hope you review!

**If you want us writers to write more then try WRITING us AT LEAST a REVIEW. I KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICKIE THE BUTTOM OF DOOMM! BWAHAHAHAHHA! **


End file.
